


Raindrops and Worries

by Zairafuana



Series: Cemetery Sweethearts [1]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cemetery brooding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stress from life, a bad case, and an issue with Pride is driving LaSalle a little crazy. He takes refuge among the dead and Pride rescues his breaking heart. Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Worries

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My doppleganger convinced me to embrace my need for slash, I'm not sorry. Please enjoy. Please keep complaints to a minimum, I got enough stress to deal with.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Please R&R. Comments encourage me to write.

Thunder rolled through the air, shuddering the earth below. Rain poured down until the paths in the cemetery became small streams. The cold water cascaded down along the roof of the small stone mausoleum. A lone figure sat curled in the cold alcove below, protected from the worst of the weather.

The young man sniffled as his arms looped around his knees. He hid his face against the damp material of his jeans. A strangled sob escaped him, making him feel foolish. He was much too old to be acting like this in his mid-thirties. What kind of proper adult hid from the world in a cemetery when the stress became too much?

LaSalle shifted and scrubbed angrily at his teary eyes. A hiccup caught in his throat as he thought over why he was there. There had been the fight with his brother, a case that hit too close to home where the victim looked just like his dead girlfriend, and then King had been stabbed at work by a crazed anti-government fanatic. The knife had not gone too deep and had missed everything vital but it had all just been too much, causing LaSalle to run off once his shift was over.

The young agent was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of light footsteps in the rain. He looked up in confusion, wondering why anyone would be walking out in the rain. Guilt ate at his heart to see Pride stepping into the alcove and folding his umbrella; he should have know that the older man would know just where to find him. The elder agent smiled gently at him as he sat down next to the horrified LaSalle. Pride winced as he settled but avoided holding the stab wound so not to draw the younger man's attention to it.

"King! Wha're ya doin' here? Yer supposed ta be restin'." LaSalle's words were seeped in worry and concern as he reached up to help his boss sit. Pride simply smiled again and shook his head as he pulled the messenger bag he was carrying into his lap.

"Lookin' out fer you." The older agent undid the clips on the bag. He hummed a soft tune as LaSalle flushed softly in embarrassment as his friend pulled out a small warm blanket, "Ah grew a little worried when Brody said you ran off after work today. Chris, you've been actin' mighty strange as of late. What's goin' on?" LaSalle sighed softly and obediently sat still as he let the New Orleans office's resident mother hen take care of him. Pride wrapped the blanket around the younger agent, not wanting him to get sick. The young man dipped his head in thanks.

"Well?" Pride gently nudged again when his companion stayed quiet. LaSalle choked out a laugh and shook his head as he was served hot coffee and homemade pastries . He smirked and gave his best friend an incredulous look.

"Really?! Ya were bakin' in yer condition?"

"Would you rather Ah get store bought or have Brody cook?" LaSalle grimaced around a bite of pastry at the threat in the gentle question. He loved Brody like a sister but the woman could not cook if her life depended on it, as it was she had almost destroyed Pride's office kitchen too many times. Store bought sweets were also far from his favorite as well since Pride had been spoiling him with homemade meals and treats for years.

Pride chuckled softly as he watched the younger agent greedily eat the pastries. He was worried how his young friend always tried to hide his pain away so the older man could not see it rather than talking about it. The fear and pain always was gently nudged into the light in the end, so why could LaSalle not simply start there and be saved the heartache? The pain of that question was often too much to think about but it was unavoidable today. Pride knew he would have to struggle with the quiet in order to nurture the calm.

He hummed softly and wrapped his arms around LaSalle's shoulders as his companion finished eating. The younger man yawned slightly as the result of the warm combination of coffee, treats, blanket, and embrace. He snuggled into his best friend's hug as his eyes started to drift shut. Pride reached down and took away his coffee so it would not spill on the younger man's lap and then tucked the blanket closer around him.

LaSalle flushed in his sleepy state. A strange warmth crawled up and curled in his chest, making him greedily push closer into the embrace. His skin felt like it was burning through clothes and blanket where Pride was rubbing his shoulder. He watched as the other man wordlessly cared for him, making sure he was safe and warm. Pride always seemed to baby him more when he was breaking like this and the kindness started to shine a different way in LaSalle's broken heart.

The world felt as if it was going topsy-turvy. Strange feelings were starting to surface in the young man. He found himself wondering if Pride had slipped something extra into the coffee but his boss was not for mixing coffee and liquor. This realization scared LaSalle, because that meant the things he was feeling were real no matter how much he lied to himself. He had been hiding from Savannah's murder for almost a year and now realized he had also been subconsciously hiding from how Pride made him feel.

The sense of safety, love, and comfort no longer felt the same way. Pride's attention used to feel like Loretta's but with some fatherly love to go with the motherly love vibe. Though, that was gone now despite Pride's actions never changing. It was LaSalle that changed. Spending time with Pride now felt more like when he hung out with Savannah. Each moment with the older man made him feel warm and fuzzy in the most cliche of ways.

LaSalle saw himself as a gentleman and gentlemen did not hit on their best friends, especially when said friend was their boss. That rule being set, how did he ease this undying need to confess that feeling that nagged at his belly? How do you express to your best friend that's more than twenty years your senior, is happily set in their ways, and has a daughter that's like your little sister, that you are interested in more than just friendship?

LaSalle was positive this case had made him lose his marbles. He knew he must be crazy as he slipped his hands out of the blanket and gripped the front of Pride's coat. The older man blinked at him, soft expression going from confused to shocked as LaSalle leaned in for a fumbling kiss. Never one to hurt those he care for, Pride gently kissed back until LaSalle jerked away in shame and embarrassment.

"Chris?" The question was tender and unaccusing but LaSalle still retracted into hidding in his blanket.

"S-Sorry, King. Dunno wha' came o'er me." The younger agent's face was redder than his outfit at the red dress run. He felt ashamed and scared as he took refuge in the warm blanket. His eyes snapped shut fearfully as he heard Pride sigh. A gasp escaped LaSalle as his blanket-turned-cloak was slowly lowered from his head. He felt a gentle hand on his arm that spoke volumes. He swallowed thickly and refused to look at his friend, back still turned towards the man. He stiffened as loving arms embraced him from behind, Price's chin resting on his shoulder.

"Chris, is that wha's been botherin' you?" The reply to the understanding question came as a strangled sound of confusion. Pride frowned softly and tenderly stroked LaSalle's cropped hair before kissing it, "Shh, it's awlright."

The senior officer leaned back towards the alcove wall, pulling the younger man with him into his arms. He held him close, rubbing soothing circles in LaSalle's arm as his head was rested on Pride's chest.

"Ah'm really sorry ta spring tha' on ya, King." LaSalle's whispered apology was barely heard over the sound of the rain. The currently self-conscious young agent bit his lip as he watched the rain flow down in a curtain off the alcove's sloping roof. He swallowed back the lump of anxiety in his throat as he hooked the edge of the blanket over his nose. He shifted his head back to look up at his boss who was looking down at him kindly.

"It's awlright. Ah'm jus' happy that we're gettin' somewhere." Pride reassured him softly, he winced slightly as shifting position made his wound ache. His pupils constricted slightly in pain, awakening the younger agent's own protective instincts. The younger man gently escaped the embrace he was wrapped in and quickly turned his full body towards him. His hand pushed aside the jacket to get to Pride's wound. LaSalle's fingers were greeted by the wet heat of blood seeping through his boss' dress shirt. The younger man jerked his head up with a pout on his face but the elder man just laughed happily.

"Ah knew ya were workin' yerself too hard taday!"

"Don't change the subject, Chris."

"Change the subject? Ah ain't changin' the subject, yer avoidin' the fact tha ya were stabbed taday!" LaSalle allowed the blanket to pool around his hips as he worriedly lifted his friend's shirt to check the wound better. Pride simply shook his head, gently stopping the younger man's hand.

"Hey, stop. Ah'm fine. This time's about you. Ah'll fix this up when we get back. It'll be fine." LaSalle's shoulders slumped at his friend's quiet command. He squirmed weakly on the cold cement but finally nodded after a moment. The reopened wound was not too bad and would stop bleeding soon enough. The young man reluctantly crawled closer to his companion once more, moving the blanket to cover both of them. He settled into Pride's warm embrace again. He was still worried but the comfort from the hug soothed his frazzled nerves and eased the fear.

"So? Wha'd ya want ta talk about' again, King?" Playing dumb only earned him a soft frown. LaSalle sighed and dipped his head in apology but Pride answered him anyway.

"Chris, Ah've be worryin' about you fer some time now. When this first started, you didn't spend a single night in yer own bed. Nowadays, Ah haven't heard a single word about a sweetheart fer quite a while. What's botherin' you?" LaSalle sank down slightly at this, not liking this line of conversation. It brought up too many painful and confusing feelings.

"Well, ta tell ya the thruth, Ah don't rightly know. The spark seemed ta be lessenin' with e'ery girl after our lil' talk in the truck." He sighed and squirmed, "Guessin' Ah realized that Ah was only usin' 'em ta ease the pain from Savannah and that ain't no fair way ta treat a lady, King."

"An' what jus' happened between us. That more copin'?" There was no bitterness or accusation in the tone, only curiosity.

"Uh, well, tha's a tough 'un. Ah don't think so." LaSalle flushed slightly as he looked at Pride, "Don't rightly know when that fully started though Ah think it's been buildin' a bit for some time before our talk. Though, Ah think it was affer it tha' Ah really started ta notice how ya been makin' me feel lately."

"Oh? Which is?"

"Uh, well." LaSalle squirmed again, feeling dreadfully uncomfortable about exposing his feelings so plainly, "Ya know; safe, understood, an' cared fer. But, it's weird too. All yer pamperin's always felt platonic 'til a couple months ago."

"What does it feel like now?" The urging was loving and gentle, like how Pride would nugde his daughter in the right direction during a conversation. That little realization hurt in its own way because what if a son figure is all Pride would ever see him as? Chris was not sure he could take that heartbreak from the man he had loved for years both platonically and romantically.

"Well, it's kinda hard ta explain. A-ah guess it still feels the same b-but more like it did with Savannah." He looked away, swallowing hard as he tried to find the right words, "Kinda all warm an' fuzzeh Ah guess at the risk of soundin' a bit cliche." His voice became more and more of a whisper with each word as he did his best to hide away from the other man while still sharing the blanket. His fear of these new emotions and of rejection was made painfully clear. Dwayne sighed sadly as he pulled his companion back up into his arms. He kissed Chris' hair lovingly as he shifted his hand forward to link fingers with the other agent.

"You should have told me sooner, Chris."

"King?" Confusion was evident in LaSalle's question as he shifted to look Dwayne in the eyes. Heat lit up his skin as the older man gently cupped his cheek with his free hand. Chris froze and his heart pounded as his senior officer pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Chris, Ah cannot lie and hurt you by sayin' that Ah feel the same way." Chris started to worry at this statement and opened his mouth to protest but was happily silenced by another tiny kiss, "Hear me out. Ah may not feel the same way but Ah am willin' to try. You mean a great deal to me and Ah want you to be happy again."

"King! Ya don't have ta do tha' fer me!" Despite the fact that he was protesting, Chris could not remove the elated smile on his face or the sparkle in his eyes that had been gone since Savannah's death. Dwayne smiled at the sight, letting it strengthen his resolve.

"Ah've awlready made up mah mind. Let's give it a month trial. If'n it doesn't work out, no hard feelin's and no awkward avoidance. Deal?"

"Yah got yerself a deal there, King!" Chris' previous awkward shyness desolved as he climbed into his partner's lap, strong arms happily looping around the other's neck. The young man stared into the elder agent's eyes; the joy, love, and admiration for the older man showing brightly.

"Yer the greatest, King."

"Let's jus' take things slow. This is my first time in this kind of thing and Ah don't want to hurt yer feelin's if'n Ah'm not quite comfortable with somethin'."

"Not ta worry, King. Mah fist time too and Ah'm jus' down right honored fer the opportunity."

"Chris, you know you can call me Dwayne now, right?"

"Oh, Ah know but Ah think Ah'll just stick ta 'King'. Not e'ery day a guy gets to kiss his own personal royalty." The younger man claimed the elder man's mouth, making Dwayne flush this time. His usual nickname suddenly felt far more intimate when Chris said it. A soft, embarrassed sound of mirth escaped him. It was followed by a sound of protest escaping him when LaSalle suddenly broke away, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"Well, uhm, if'n this does work out, wha're we gonna tell lil' Laurel and the team?" His concern made Dwayne chuckle and shake his head. He pressed their foreheads together and gently laid reassuring hands on Chris' strong hips.

"Laurel adores you, Chris, so this isn't gonna change her mind. As fer the team, they'll jus' be happy we're enjoyin' a long term relationship again." He gave the younger man a reassuring smile, "But, if'n it'll make ya feel better. We'll keep this to ourselves fer now and worry about the future at the end of the month."

Chris swallowed thickly as he stared into his partner's soft eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded, feeling comforted by the kind promise.

"Sounds good, King. Now le's get outta here and get you all patched up again."


End file.
